


Take Me Out

by whitenoise17



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoise17/pseuds/whitenoise17
Summary: Laser tagging is a weird place for a first kiss, but who cares?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly (3-9-17) since I first posted it!

“Will you take me laser tagging?” Brendon asked, pouting a little so Dallon would think he was cute.  
  
“Brendon, c’mon. You know I don’t have the money to just take you out whenever you want. And no, I don’t think you’re cute.”  
  
It was no secret that Brendon was a little in love with Dallon. They’d been best friends since they were little, and since somewhere in the 8th grade Brendon had flirted incessantly with Dallon. Dallon hadn’t liked him at first, but at some point he’d started to be affected by whatever magic Brendon had. Brendon could usually get whatever he wanted, but in the past four years Dallon had gotten really good at shutting him down. At least he thought so.  
  
“Please? I’ll pay, I just need you to drive me. And I don’t want to go alone.”  
  
Dallon sighed. “You’d better pay for gas next time I need to get us to school, too.” Miraculously, Brendon agreed.  
  
\-----  
  
“Do we really have to do this? We’re seniors in high school, and the closest person to our age is an eleven-year-old,” Dallon whispered as an employee who seemed to be very bored of this job went over the rules.  
  
“It’ll be fun. You never do anything with me.”  
  
“I do everything with you!”  
  
“But you don’t enjoy it.”  
  
Dallon ignored him, reaching over to grab one of the vest/gun combos off the rack. It didn’t really fit him (he was too tall), but he’d still be able to shoot. Brendon got into one the opposite color of Dallon’s vest. The doors to the arena opened, and they ran in. Dallon immediately went for a distant corner, theorizing that he’d let everyone else fight it out and just shoot anyone who walked by. Brendon, however, dove right into the mass of people fighting to get up the stairs and claim the high ground.  
  
Dallon could hear yelling and laughing as he crouched in his corner, but no one came near him. Maybe this wasn’t as good of a plan as he thought. He decided to get up and walk around the edges, looking for some kid he could surprise. He didn’t expect to run smack into Brendon, and he really didn’t expect Brendon not to shoot him. But instead, Brendon grabbed the front of Dallon’s shirt and pushed him back into the corner behind them. He looked nervous, for once in his life. “Do you mind if I kiss you?”  
  
Dallon exhaled, and didn’t answer. He wanted this, but he was also scared. He could just barely see Brendon’s face in the darkened room, but the black light reflecting off the neon tape on the walls illuminated him just enough.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Brendon said, and their lips met. Dallon pulled Brendon closer to him and put his hand on his hip. Brendon pushed him back against the wall, and Dallon felt himself melting, sort of. Brendon’s hands were in Dallon’s hair, and this was probably what heaven felt like. Dallon came up for air, and Brendon opened his eyes, pulled away, and smirked.  
  
“That wasn’t bad, Weekes.” Then he put his gun against Dallon’s chest and shot him just as the game ended.


End file.
